The Swan's Texas Ranch
by Tam83
Summary: Tous humains ! Bella vit le ranch familiale avec ces enfants, elle tente de mener sa vie loin de l'homme qui l'a abandonné il y a onze ans ... Fic, un peu différente sous le regard principale du fils ainé de Bella, Kayl.
1. Prologue

C'est ma première fic, je tente le coup, si elle vous plait dites le moi et si elle ne vous plait pas, dîtes pourquoi ^^ Sinon rien de n'appartient en dehors des personnages inventés, je préviens de suite, les caractères ne sont pas forcément les mêmes malgré que j'ai tenté de gardé le principal (enfin, j'espère ^^)

* * *

Je regardais ma mère avançait se tenant d'une main le dos de l'autre son énorme ventre. Une véritable fabrique à bébé comme le disait toujours papi. J'avais déjà un petit frère de sept ans vraiment énervant, il adorait me suivre partout en refaisant tout ce que je fais. Maman dit que c'est normal que Anthony, il me prend juste comme modèle. Elle me dit aussi d'être plus gentil avec lui parce que son papa est parti. Le bébé est de lui aussi mais il s'en fout un peu et puis il ne reviendra pas de sitôt. Papi, il l'a même menacé de lui tirer dessus s'il revenait. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ici, tous les grands sont en colère contre lui. Tatie Rose, elle a même dit qu'elle allait le castrer, tonton Jazz, il voulait lui péter sa gueule mais je sais pas pourquoi. Je les écoute de loin mais dès que j'arrive maman sourit tristement et la conversation s'arrête.

Tout c'que j'sais, c'est qu'il y deux mois, il est parti sous le canon du fusil de papi. Maman pleurait, elle tenait son ventre mais elle criait plein de gros mot que si jamais j'les répéterais maman me mettrait la fessée de ma vie. Du coup, moi, ça fait deux mois que je dois m'occuper de Anthony parce que le ventre à maman est énorme. J'me souviens pas qu'il était si gros pour Tony, j'ai vu les photos une après-midi de grande pluie. Et puis, j'vois bien que maman, elle va pas bien en ce moment, alors j'joue au grand, même si c'est pas drôle. Papi, il arrête pas d'me dire d'être un gentil garçon.

Ha oui ! J'avais oublié, j'm'appelle Kayl Edward Swan, j'ai dix ans et j'vis avec ma famille au Swan's Texas Ranch ! J'suis un vrai cow-boy ! Je sais attraper les veaux au lasso ! J'sais comment mettre la selle à un cheval ! J'sais même jouer du country ! On vit au milieu du ranch et c'est génial !

Kayl ! Kayl ! Viens ici !


	2. Être un grand frère, c'est pas facile

Les chapitres ne seront pas très long parce que l'histoire en elle-même n'est pas longue, je n'ai pas encore fini mais je préfère avertir Sinon, je poste ce chapitre maintenant parce que je pars chez ma cousine demain et je ne sais pas si j'aurais la connection internet, je ne reviens pas avant le 2 janvier dans la soirée.

Je voudrais aussi remerciais toutes celles (ou ceux) qui m'ont laissés une rewiew, j'ai été trop contente quand je les ai lu, merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup.

**

* * *

******

POV Extérieur

La voix de Bella résonna jusqu'à la chambre de Kayl. Il avait encore mit son frère hors de sa chambre. Il soupira avant de prendre son chapeau et de descendre les marches. Sa mère l'attendait en bas, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Kayl disait à son frère d'une voix lasse :

- Allez, viens Tony, tu vas m'aider à faire mes corvées.

Le petit Tony avait sept ans et les mêmes cheveux que son frère, un brun nuancé et des yeux chocolats qui pétillaient en ce moment de joie. Kayl lui, avait de sublimes émeraudes à la place des traditionnels yeux chocolats de la famille Swan. Kayl passa devant sa mère qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, il s'écarta rapidement avant de lui dire d'un ton paternaliste :

- Le docteur a dit qu'il fallait que tu restes coucher maman.

- Le docteur est un idiot, fils ! Répliqua Bella en souriant.

Kayl lui sourit machiavélique avant de crier :

- Pépé ! Maman est debout !

- Bella au lit !

- Petit monstre, souffla Bella en passant près de son fils.

Kayl rit et entraîna son frère dehors, les lunettes carrés et bleu turquoise de son petit frère tombèrent de nouveau après un bond de trop. Kayl les ramassa et passa la cordelette autour du cou de son frangin. Ils allèrent à l'étable où après avoir aidé son frère à monter sur une des barrières d'un box, Kayl commença à nettoyer celui-ci sans rechigner, ni rien. Il aimait bien aider, ce qu'il préférait le plus, c'était aller garder les moutons dans la plaine avec son oncle Jasper. Kayl nettoya tout les box puis il mit de l'eau et de l'avoine dans les mangeoires. Anthony le regardait faire tout en parlant.

Kayl faisait preuve d'une grande patience pendant qu'il écoutait son frère lui raconter le moindre de ses malheurs. Kayl emmena ensuite son frère traîner près de l'enclos des chevaux où Jacob travaillait en ce moment. Le ranch louait des chevaux pour des balades dans la plaine, généralement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un du ranch avec ces touristes ou alors c'était des habitués et ils connaissaient le terrain. Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux que la plaine quand on ne connaissait pas, le nombres de bêtes et autres qui se cachaient, étaient impressionnant. En voyant arrivés les enfants, Jacob les salua joyeusement :

- Les marmots, ça va ?

- Ouais, j'ai aidé Kayl à nettoyer les box, raconta Anthony d'un ton joyeux, il était à l'âge où rien ne l'arrête.

- C'est vrai, ça ? demanda Jacob en se tournant vers Kayl.

Celui-ci grimpa sur la clôture et regarda son oncle (purement de cœur) avant de répondre, lasse :

- Il m'a fait la conversation, c'est cool.

- Ouais et même que…

Et Anthony repartit son monologue, Kayl ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, il eut le réflexe de se détourner à temps pour que son frère ne le voie pas. Jacob s'en aperçut et envoya Anthony lui chercher une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Le petit partit en courant et Jacob s'assit à côté de Kayl. Ils regardaient les chevaux pendant que Jacob lui demandait :

- C'est pas facile un petit frère, hein ?

- Je gère, soupira Kayl, et puis maman est fatiguée.

Kayl retrouva aussitôt sa joie de vivre quand il affirma en plaisantant :

- Tu vas voir qu'elle va nous en faire deux au lieu d'un !

- Ne le dis pas en riant, gamin, vu comment il est gros à sept mois, tu risques de ne pas être aussi loin de la réalité.

Ils rirent un moment puis Anthony revint, Kayl l'emmena jouer plus loin laissant Jacob reprendre son travail. Au repas du soir, préparé exceptionnellement par Rosalie, ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le lendemain, ce fut Charlie qui dut emmener ses petits-fils à l'école du comté. D'ordinaire, c'était Bella qui s'en chargeait mais elle avait interdiction de sortir du lit. Elle avait eu quelques complications mineurs mais qui devaient être prise au sérieux si elle ne voulait pas accoucher prématurément. Kayl ne se battit qu'une fois pour protéger son petit frère. Il passa la journée avec son meilleur pote Samuel Uley. Quand son grand-père vint les chercher en retard, Kayl eut une idée. Il la proposa à son frère qui accepta en souriant.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plu bisou à tous et bonne journée. Lien des photos de Kayl et Anthony sur mon profil.


	3. La rencontre qui changea ma vie à jamais

coucou je suis rentré voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont très plaisir ^^ ^^ ^^

* * *

Ils préparèrent leur surprise pendant une demie heure. Ils demandèrent à Jacob de porter Bella jusqu'à salon où trônait un vieux piano des années 60. Bella regarda ces enfants surprise pendant que Jacob la posait sur le fauteuil. Charlie était rentré et s'était assit dans un coin, bien caché quant à Jacob, il retourna bosser. Kayl poussa son frère qui s'approcha de sa mère et dit :

Maman, on voulait te faire un cadeau pour te montrer comme on t'aime.

Bella regarda ces deux trésors s'installaient au piano, Kayl regarda son frère avant de commencer à jouer, bien sûr, ce n'était pas parfait mais c'était plutôt pas mal pour un enfant de dix ans, de temps en temps, Anthony appuyait sur une touche ou deux, arrivant même à se tromper. Kayl grogna à une ou deux reprises, il n'aimait pas faire les choses mal, il les fessait bien ou il les fessait pas. À la fin de la musique, Bella applaudit plusieurs fois avant de serrer ces enfants dans ces bras. Bella était en larmes, les hormones ont bon dos, moi j'vous dis.

Anthony décréta qu'il allait lire un livre à Bella et celle-ci n'eut même pas le temps de se chercher une excuse. Kayl en profita pour sortir, il enfila son chapeau et s'approcha de Jacob qui après mille conseils lui laissa prendre un cheval. Kayl grimpa dessus et s'éloigna rapidement de la maison. Jacob soupira en le voyant partir :

Je viens de lui dire de ne pas s'éloigner.

Kayl adorait chevaucher, il se sentait libre, apaisé, calme, heureux et surtout sans soucis. Il n'avait juste qu'à penser où il voulait aller, comme dans tous ce qu'il entreprenait Kayl était excellent. Il s'aventura plus loin que d'habitude jusqu'à la rivière. Il posa pied à terre avant de faire sauter son chapeau pour qu'il retombe sur son dos, d'un geste fluide, il se pencha et remplit une gourde d'eau avant d'en boire la moitié. Il la remplit une seconde fois, l'accrocha solidement à la selle et s'assit contre un rocher pour écouter l'eau coulait. La vue était magnifique d'ici et Kayl y venait souvent pour réfléchir. En ce moment, il cherchait une réponse au départ de son beau-père.

Kayl était un enfant brillant qui avait en horreur de ne pas comprendre. Il ne le supportait pas et personne ne lui expliquait pourtant il n'était plus un enfant. Il avait dix ans. Ne trouvant de réponse, il se promit d'en parler à Samuel, ces parents avaient tendance à parler devant lui de sujet de grand, peut être en savait-il quelque chose ? Fier de sa solution, impossible à trouver avec un petit frère dans les parages, Kayl grimpa sur le cheval et repartit à allure lente.

En chemin, il tomba sur une jeune femme qui devait avoir l'âge sa mère, elle était assise par terre dans l'herbe et sembla sur le point de pleurer. Pour avoir grandit dans un ranch, Kayl savait reconnaître une personne perdu d'une personne se reposant. Il s'arrêta près d'elle et remarqua à ces pieds un superbe serpent. Il se raidit et conseilla à la femme :

Ne faîtes pas de bruit.

La femme hocha la tête, Kayl s'approcha du serpent sous les yeux horrifiés de la fille. Il ne fit aucun geste brusque, il se pencha vers le serpent tout en douceur, il tendit son bras lentement et le serpent s'y entoura. Kayl s'éloigna de plusieurs pas tout en surveillant la tête du serpent. Il n'avait plus l'air agressif et semblait apprécier son nouveau mode de transport. Kayl s'arrêta près d'un rocher sur lequel il déposa le serpent. Il retourna auprès de la fille qui lui dit :

Merci.

Y a pas de soucis, m'dame.

De tout façon, il ne devait pas être venimeux, non ?

C'était une crotale du Texas, m'dame, c'est vachement mortel comme serpent. Vous êtes perdu, m'dame ?

Oui, jeune homme.

Vous venez de quel ranch ?

Le Swan Texas Ranch.

Et ils vous ont laissés partir toute seule alors que vous n'êtes pas d'ici, s'étonna Kayl. Vous voulez que je vous ramène, je rentrais justement.

La fille se leva, posa son pied droit, poussa un cri et le retira du sol. Kayl l'aida à monter sur son cheval avant de monter devant d'elle. Il lui conseilla de bien se tenir puisqu'elle n'était pas sur la selle, elle. Il fit avancer le cheval et demanda à la femme :

Il est où, le vôtre ?

Il s'est sauvé après avoir vu une sorte de chien rouge au loin.

Vous êtes sûr qu'il était rouge ?

Oui, petit.

Je m'appelle Kayl et je vous conseille de bien vous tenir, je vais accélérer.

Je suis AAAlice Culleeeeen, cria-t-elle.

Kayl avait fait partir le cheval aussi vite que le permettait un passager clandestin. Quand ils arrivèrent au ranch, ils trouvèrent Jacob en train de se prendre un sermon par Charlie. Ils furent aussitôt rassuré en voyant la jeune femme derrière Kayl. D'ailleurs, celui-ci descendit de son cheval d'une glissade et s'approcha furibond de Jacob :

Comment as-tu pu la laisser partir toute seule ? Quand je suis arrivé, elle avait une crotale à ça de sa jambe ! Elle aurait pu mourir, tonton !

Navré, navré, gamin, s'excusa le jeune indien.

Elle s'est fait mal au pied, changea de sujet le môme, et il faudra prévenir tonton de prendre un fusil demain, la dame, elle a vu des loups rouges au loin et qui dit loup rouge dit chacal.

Je lui dirais, Jacob rentre le cheval à Kayl, toi gamin, emmène-la voir ta mère, elle nous dira si elle n'a rien de cassé.

Kayl aida Alice à rentre dans la maison par chance sa mère était toujours en bas, Anthony avait disparut sans doute dans sa chambre. Bella lisait une histoire d'amour connu, Kayl entra dans le salon en l'interpelant et en lui racontant toute l'histoire. Bella s'assit su le fauteuil pour laisser de la place à la femme mais quand elle releva la tête, son regard se fixa, son corps se raidit. Seul un mot sortit de ces lèvres :

Alice ?

Bella ?

* * *

POV Kayl

Je ne comprenais plus rien. La dame connaissait maman mais moi, je ne la connaissais pas et puis maman qui me dit de sortir alors que je vois bien qu'elle va pleurer. Alors, je boude mais reste dans le salon, face au canapé où elles sont assises. Je croise les bras sur mon torse et toise maman. J'attends, elle me regarda avec sérieux avant de répéter :

Kayl, je ne le répéterais pas une troisième fois, va dans ta chambre.

Non !

Maman ferma ces yeux, elle avait l'air en colère. Elle se leva et je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Elle s'arrêta en se tenant le ventre puis elle me regarda, pas contente du tout. Je voulais pas partir mais papi est arrivé et m'a dit avec force :

Si tu ne veux pas tâter du fouet à cheval, tu as intérêt à obéir à ta mère !

Je laissais tomber mes bras et sortis la tête basse. Mais je ne montais pas, je me cachais dans les escaliers. Je les voyais mais je comprenais pas c'qu'elles racontaient. Parfois, maman, elle pleurait et l'autre semblait en colère puis c'est maman qui était en colère et la dame qui se faisait toute petite. Anthony s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda en demandant :

C'est qui la dame avec maman ?

J'sais pas, maman, elle a pas voulu que je reste.

J'aime pas quand maman crie, papa aussi, il criait beaucoup et maintenant il est plus là. Tu crois que maman va partir aussi ?

Mais non, elle partira pas maman, regarde j'ai pas d'papa et maman, elle est jamais partie. Tu devrais remonter lire dans ta chambre. Mets de la musique, tu ne les entendras plus.

Mon frangin remonta, je souris avant de soupirer, j'vais partir aussi. Je me levais et allais monter dans ma chambre quand maman m'appela :

Kayl ! Viens, mon ange !

Je me retournais et fis demi-tour. J'entrais dans le salon et maman se tourna vers la femme en disant, énervé :

Voilà, t'es contente !

La femme lui sourit, j'savais pas qu'on pouvait sourire autant. La femme tapa des mains, elle avait l'air excitée. Je cherchais le soutien en regardant maman, elle secoua la tête et soupira :

Alice, tu lui fais peur !

Hey, j'ai pas peur ! C'est pas d'ma faute si elle est folle !

Kayl ! Grinça maman.

Mais c'est vrai, elle croyait même qu'une crotale, c'était pas dangereux !

Kayl ! Dernier avertissement !

Aie ! Ça, c'est pas cool, maman est pas contente ! Je me dépêchais de :

Désolé maman.

Bon, ça ira, Kayl, (elle souffla) voici ta tante Alice.

Pépé a une autre sœur ?!

Non, non, mon chérie, c'est la sœur de ton père.

Mon père ?! Mon père ! Quoi ? Mais c'est qui c'lui là ? Je rentrais dans le mur. J'avais reculé ?! Aie ! Ça fait mal ! Je me massais ma tête et la folle me dit :

Viens, approche !

Je ne bougeais pas, je regardais maman avec peur :

Tu vas pas m'abandonné, hein ?

Mais non, mon chérie, c'est qui qui t'a mis ces idées dans la tête ?

C'est Anthony...

Approche Kayl, s'il te plait.

* * *

POV Extérieur

Kayl regarda sa mère avec attention avant de s'approcher de la femme. Il se planta devant Alice qui le détailla, le fit tourner plusieurs fois. Avant de conclure, en regardant Bella :

Il ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup.

C'est parce que je suis un Swan, se vanta Kayl.

N'empêche que c'est son fils, répliqua Bella, intraitable.

T'en ai sûre ?

Bon Dieu, Alice, bien sûr que j'en suis sûre, tu me prends pour qui une catin.

Je ne dis pas ça, je ne veux juste pas me tromper, tu le connais. Déjà qu'il va en faire toute une histoire que tu ne lui ai jamais dis.

La prochaine fois, laissez-moi une adresse, répliqua méchamment Bella. Tu peux filer, Kayl.

J'vais aider Tonton à rentrer les moutons, c'est l'heure.

Bella hocha la tête et Kayl sortit en attrapant son chapeau. Il rejoint son oncle Jasper qui faisait rentrer les moutons dans les enclos avec l'aide des chiens. Kayl ramassa un bâton et se mit en devoir de les faire rentrer dans un ordre approximatif correct. Une fois, les moutons rentraient, Jasper s'approcha de son neveu qui s'était assit sur la clôture. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui demanda en fixant un point indistinct :

T'as un soucis, cowboy ?

Y a une femme avec maman, c'est ma tante.

Jasper fronça les sourcils sans comprendre il était sûr de ne pas avoir d'autre famille. Heureusement que Kayl précisa tout en fixant un point devant lui :

La sœur de mon père.

Ha...

Tu l'as connu mon père ?

Non, c'était l'époque où ta mère était partit finir ces études dans le Nord.

Mon père, c'est un gars du Nord.

Yep, gamin.

Tu crois qui va vouloir me voir ?

J'imagine, gamin.

Dis tonton ?

Oui, gamin ?

Pourquoi la vie, elle est si compliqué ?

Je sais pas, je sais pas, répondit Jasper dans un sourire.

Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je voudrais savoir si je peux parler avec Kayl.

Oui, allez-y courage, gamin.

Jasper s'éloigna et Kayl lui fit signe de s'assoir mais Alice refusa. Kayl n'insista pas plus que ça et Alice commença :

Je voudrais te connaître plus, mes frères et moi avons décidés de s'installer dans la ville voisine et j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à te connaître. Mes frères aussi, je suppose.

Dîtes, vous n'allez pas m'enlever à ma mère ?

Non, non bien sûr que non. Ta mère m'a dit que tu jouais du piano, t'aimes ça ?

Ouais, ça va, c'est cool.

Elle m'a dit que tu avais appris tout seule, c'est vrai.

Maman m'a apprit le nom des notes après il suffit d'appuyer sur les touches.

Ça paraît si simple, elle m'a aussi dit que tu était doué à l'école ?

Ouais, je gère.

T'as pas envie de parler, hein ?

J'vous connais pas et vous avez fait pleurer maman. Je ne vous aime pas.

Kayl aperçut son frère passait avec une brouette pour le foin. Il en profita aussitôt pour sauter au bas de la barrière et le rejoindre. Alice regarda son neveu faire monter son frère dans la charrette avant de le pousser en courant. Ils riaient comme des déments avant que son grand-père n'arrive et ne leur conseille de ne pas faire de bruit s'ils ne voulaient pas réveiller le monstre.

* * *

Voilà ^^ la rencontre Edward/Kayl, c'est pour le prochain chapitre sinon dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez


	4. Mon papa

Et voilà, ce chapitre est uniquement du point de Kayl. Merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un reviews. Bonne lecture.

* * *

POV Kayl

Je jouais avec Anthony quand papi nous conseilla de ne plus faire de bruit. Maman était assez à cran en ce moment, Tony et moi, on se sourit joyeusement avant d'éclater de rire. Tout à coup, maman cria comme si sa vie en dépendait. Papi laissa de rentrer les chevaux pour courir vers maman. Je voulus y aller mais papi ordonna de rentrer les chevaux. Je pris Tony par la main et fis rentrer les chevaux. J'avais près peur et ça affolais les chevaux, je mis un temps record pour les rentrer. Tony aussi avait peur, je repris la main à Tony et on sortit en courant. Je lui souris rassurant mais les cris de maman retentirent de nouveau. Papi la portait, il la mit dans la voiture et démarra. Je criais pour savoir ce qu'on va faire mais papi s'éloigna en me criant de me débrouiller.

La dame cria qu'elle s'occupait de nous, papi cria quelque chose mais je ne sus jamais quoi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, tomber à genoux et pleurer mais je devais être grand. J'étais un grand et je devais m'occuper de Tony. Je me tournais vers lui, il pleurait, ces lunettes de travers. Je pris ces lunettes et les mis dans ma poche. J'essuyais les yeux de Tony puis je le pris dans mes bras en disant avec assurance :

- Ça va aller, Tony, je t'assure, c'est normal. Maman a crié comme ça quand t'es né, je t'assure, ça va aller. Elle va revenir avec ce petit nabot qui pleurera la nuit et qui accaparera toute l'attention de maman. Tu seras plus le petit bébé, ce sera lui maintenant.

- Je suis pas un bébé !

- Si t'es un gros bébé !

Je me mis à courir pendant que mon frère me poursuivait pour me taper. Il ne pleurait plus et j'en étais fier. Il finit par crier, j'abandonne. Je ris puis revint vers lui. J'avais menti à Tony mais il ne devait pas avoir peur pour maman. Je m'inquièterais pour deux. Sans faire exprès, je levais mon visage vers la dame brune. Elle me sourit et me demanda, la voix plein de douceur :

- Si tu allais faire un sac pour toi et ton frère, vous pourrez venir dormir chez moi. Tu rencontrerais ton papa.

- T'as un papa ? Me demanda aussitôt Tony.

- Ben ouais, depuis une heure. Tu viens, Tony, on va notre sac.

Je savais ce qui fallait prendre, j'étais grand. La dame nous attendait dehors, Tony l'avait vu par la fenêtre. On passa par la cuisine, je vis le téléphone. Tonton Jazz et tatie Rose savaient pas pour maman. Je poussais une chaise et grimpais dessus. Je tapais le numéro de tonton. Il ne décrocha pas, c'était tatie qui répondit :

- Allô ?

- Tatie, c'est moi, Kayl. Maman et papi sont partie à l'hôpital, je sais pas pourquoi. On va aller chez une copine à maman. Je voulais vous prévenir.

- Jaspeeer !!!!

Je raccrochais le téléphone, tatie ne faisais plus attention à moi. Je descendis et pris la main à Tony. On sortit en courant, la femme nous fit monter dans sa voiture. On alla jusqu'en ville, dans une belle villa moderne. La dame nous fit monter et nous montra une chambre en disant que ce serait la nôtre. On pose nos affaires et on commence à jouer aux petits soldats. Dans le salon, j'entends des voix mais je continue à jouer avec Tony. Je le traite de bébé et il se mets à me courir après dans la chambre.

J'ouvre la porte en vitesse et cours dans le couloir, Tony courant derrière moi. Sans le faire exprès, j'entre en courant dans le salon, interrompant une discussion et je me cache derrière le fauteuil. J'entends les pas de Tony, sa respiration saccadée. Il est dans le salon aussi, il finit par dire :

- Désolé, Kayl est là ?

Je ris en l'étouffant avec ma main. Je redresse et regarde par dessus le fauteuil. Mince ! Tony m'a vu et s'approche de moi en criant « je vais te tuer ». Je ris en même temps que je me dépêche de m'éloigner en courant. Je vois bien qu'il a des monsieur que je ne connais pas. Maman ne serait pas contente si elle nous voyait ne pas dire bonjour. Je m'arrête sec et Tony me rentre dedans. On tombe et je pousse mon frère plus loin. Je me relève et aide Tony à se lever puis je me tourne vers les deux monsieur et dis doucement :

- Bonjour, messieurs.

Tony me regarde surprit, il remet ces lunettes en place. Je lui donne un coup de coude et d'un geste de la tête, je lui montre les deux hommes. Tony les regarde puis se cache derrière moi. Je secoue ma tête, mon petit frère est stupide. D'accord, le monsieur est très grand et baraque mais quand même. Je les regarde et leur sourit :

- Désolé, il est petit. Je suis Kayl Swan et lui, Anthony Swan.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si, c'est vrai !

- Non, je m'appelle Boot !

- Ton papa, il est parti, maman a changé ton nom !

- Menteur !

Et mon petit frère partit en pleurant. Il le savait pourtant, maman lui avait dit. Il avait dit d'accord. Je lève mon regard vers les deux hommes et la dame qui dit à l'homme, les cheveux en pétard :

- C'est celui-là, ton fils.

- T'es mon papa ? Demandais-je sans y croire.

- Apparemment, me sourit-il.

- Je vous crois pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous ressemblez pas au papa de Tony.

- Et alors ?

- Pourquoi maman, elle aurait jamais de goût ?

- Bon question, mon petit, j'en sais rien.

- Je vais faire à manger, tu as faim, mon petit ? Demanda Alice.

- Un peu. Je peux vous aider, m'dame ? je demande.

Elle me sourit et je la suis. La cuisine était jolie, elle aurait plut à maman. Tout y était neuf pas comme dans le ranch. Je m'assis sur une table de travail. Je regarde la femme préparer pour des lasagnes. Je l'aide, j'aime bien cuisiner. Avec maman, c'est notre moment à nous. Elle fait ça qu'avec moi, pas avec Anthony. Pépé, il dit que j'suis bien le fils de ma mère.

Le repas se passa bien, Tony y avait finit de bouder et le monsieur qui se prenait pour mon papa essayait d'être gentil. J'suis pas bête, je sais que c'est lui mais j'ai peur qu'il parte comme le papa de Tony. Et puis, maman, elle parlait jamais de lui, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. Quand on se coucha, Tony vint dormir avec moi. Il avait peur pour maman. Il était dans mes bras son doudou serré dans ces bras. Il leva la tête vers moi et me dit les larmes aux yeux :

- Je veux rentrer à la maison … J'aime pas ici … Maman me manque … Je veux plus de petit frère … Je veux ma maman …

- Ne pleures pas, Toto, je suis là, moi et puis je suis sûr que marraine viendra vite nous chercher pour aller voir le petit monstre.

- Je veux ma maman …

- Moi aussi, allez, fais dodo.

- J'ai peur des monstres …

- Je te protège.

- Mais si sont déjà là.

Je soupire, voilà pourquoi, j'ai hâte que mon petit frère y naisse. Je n'aurais plus à vérifier tout les soirs qui n'y a pas de monstres dans sa chambre. C'est maman qui le fait, avant d'avoir le ventre rond en tout cas. Je rallume la lumière et fais le tour de la chambre, regarde le placard, sous le lit, dans les coins, sous le bureau. Pas de montres en vue. Je me recouche et chantonne une berceuse, la berceuse de maman. Tony, il s'endort vite alors je sors du lit et je m'approche de la fenêtre du salon. Je m'assois sur le rebord les pieds dans le vide, j'ai peur pour maman, c'est pas normal qu'elle criait comme ça. Même pépé, il avait peur. Y a personne, alors, je laisse mes larmes coulaient. Je ne le fais que quand je suis seul, pépé, il dit qu'un homme ça pleure qu'en privée.

J'entends des pas derrière moi, je renifle fort pour arrêter mes larmes et j'essuie rapidement mes joues. Mon père s'assit à côté de moi. C'est bizarre d'avoir un papa. Il me demande bêtement :

- Tu pleures ?

- Non, mentis-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur pour maman, elle avait l'air d'avoir mal.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je dis la même chose à Tony et j'en sais rien.

- Pas bête, le petit. Si tu veux demain, j'appelle l'hôpital.

- Je connais le numéro par cœur, si vous voulez.

- Ah bon mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que Tony, il est aussi maladroit que maman, alors parfois pépé est occupé et c'est moi qui appelle pour prévenir. Je suis un grand, vous savez.

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de me vouvoyer.

- Maman, elle dit que c'est ce qui faut faire avec les inconnus.

- Je ne suis pas un inconnu, je suis ton papa.

Je lui souris, il est gentil mon papa. Je lui demande si je peux jouer du piano. Il hoche la tête et me porte jusqu'à une pièce avec un piano. Je suis grand mais je le laisse me porter. Il me pose devant le piano. Je le regarde pour être sûr, il sourit. Je m'assis et joue la berceuse de maman, je sais pas pourquoi mais elle me détend toujours. Mon papa fronce les sourcils et quand j'arrête de jouer, il me demande :

- Tu l'as connais d'où ?

- C'est maman qui me la chantait quand j'étais petit. Alors, je l'ai mis sur le piano. Maman, elle a pleuré quand elle l'a entendu au piano. Pourquoi ?

- C'est la berceuse que j'ai écrite pour ta mère.

- Prouve-le, répliquais-je avec un sourire.

Mon papa me sourit et me s'assit à côté de moi. Il joua la berceuse de maman mieux que moi. Je lui souris, maintenant, j'étais sûr que c'était mon papa. Il se lève et me tend sa main. Je la prends même si je suis grand. Il me ramène dans la chambre. Il me met au lit et m'embrasse sur le front. Il s'en va mais j'attrape sa manche. Je demande la voix déjà endormie :

- Tu peux me chanter la berceuse, papa ?

Il sourit et sifflota la berceuse de maman. Je tombe aussitôt dans les rêves. Au matin, je me réveille tard, ce qui n'est pas normal mais je me suis couché plus tard. Je me lève vite et m'habille. Maman, elle aime bien resté en pyjama, le matin mais pépé, il n'aime pas du tout. Je sorts et vais dans la cuisine. Tony est déjà, il y a une petite fille aussi, brune, mignone, l'âge de Tony. Elle ressemblait à tatie Alice. Je m'assois entre Tony et elle. Le grand monsieur me donne des pancakes avec du sirop d'érape. Je remercie poliment comme maman elle m'a apprit :

- Merci, monsieur.

- Pas de monsieur, appelle-moi, Emmett, mon garçon.

- D'accord tonton Emmett.

Il me sourit et je commence à manger. Il cuisine bien, mon tonton. La petite fille ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour me réveiller. Elle me demande rapidement :

- Alors comme ça, t'es le fils à tonton Ed.

- Ouais.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Kayl.

- Moi, c'est Malicia, ma maman, c'est Alice, mon papa, il est parti.

- Comme le mien …

Et ils se lancent dans une conversation interminable. Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Petit Jésus ! Pitié, me laisse pas avec ces gamins ! Papa entre et nous annonce que maman a accouché de deux petits garçons au lieu d'un. Il promet de nous y emmener dans l'après-midi. J'ai hâte de les voir.

* * *

Alors ? ça vous a plu ? A partir de maintenant les chapitres seront au maximaux du point de vue de Kayl ?

Une review ?


	5. Sept ans ont passés

Me revoilà, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi malgré le bond dans le temps.

* * *

Les années ont passées, j'ai dix-sept ans maintenant. Ma famille s'est encore agrandit et puis il s'en ait passé des choses en sept ans. D'abord mes diaboliques jumeaux de frères se nomment Jake et Jalie, ils avaient sept ans, désormais et je ne serais pas étonné à ce qui aient pour projet de me rendre chèvre. J'avais beaucoup grandit, je fessais 1m80 et je plaisais beaucoup aux filles. J'avais une copine d'ailleurs, une charmante personne mais je m'éloigne du sujet. J'avais également pris du muscle, pas autant que mon oncle Emmett mais j'avais les abdos apparent ainsi que mes biceps et mes pectoraux. J'avais continué à apprendre à jouer du piano tout seul, parfois avec mon père. Je vivais toujours au Swan's Texas Ranch avec mon grand-père, ma mère, mes frères et ma petite sœur.

Ha oui parce que j'ai une petite sœur maintenant, enfin, c'est un peu embrouillé ce que je vous raconte là, non ? Je vais reprendre depuis le début. Vous y comprendrez mieux, enfin, je l'espère. Après la naissance des jumeaux, notre vie s'est légèrement compliqué. Ma mère n'a pas pardonné à mon père d'être parti du jour au lendemain sans explication. Elle m'a laissé le voir pendant toutes ces années mais elle a toujours refusé de la voir plus de dix minutes pendant les rares fois où s'était elle qui venait me chercher de mes week-ends chez mon père. Ma mère avait reprit sa vie comme si l'homme qui avait perturbé sa vie, ne vivait pas ici. Elle avait en revanche, dut faire un effort pour appréciait Alice et Emmett puisqu'ils s'étaient mis avec mon oncle et ma tante mais je vous expliquerais après. Elle avait recommencé a chercher un compagnon dès que les jumeaux furent plus grands. Elle fit une mauvaise aventure, une histoire qui finit mal (encore) mais qui nous laissa comme souvenir une magnifique petite sœur. Depuis le temps que ma mère voulait une fille, Angéline était notre petite princesse, elle n'avait que six mois. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à maman mais avec la peau colorée. Elle ne pardonnait pas à mon père mais elle l'aimait encore, j'en étais certain. Elle l'acceptait de mauvaise grâce lors des grandes fêtes de familles. Deux grands gamins, c'est deux-là.

À mon père, maintenant, au fils des ans, j'avais découvert qu'il était un homme extraordinaire. Il jouait divinement bien du piano mais son métier était encore plus fort. Il était architecte et un sacré bon puisqu'il ne manquait pas de clients qui le réclamait. Il n'avait pas eu d'enfant en dehors de moi, bien sûr. Il s'était marié, il y a un temps avec Tanya mais ce n'était qu'une femme stupide et le mariage n'a pas tenu. Depuis, il sortait par-ci, par-là avec des femmes mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Ces aventures ne duraient pas longtemps, un mois ou deux. Il ne cherchait plus vraiment à s'attacher.

Ma tante Rose travaillait dans un garage, _son_ garage. Elle adorait ça, c'était son truc, moi, ça intéresser vaguement, je sais bricoler mais sans plus. Bref, un jour, la voiture de mon oncle Emmett a eut des problèmes. Je lui ai parlé du garage de ma tante et il y était allé. Quelques mois plus tard, ils étaient ensembles. C'est lors qu'une visite de famille que ma tante Alice et mon oncle Jasper avaient tous les deux eu le coup de foudre. On a fêté un double mariage dans notre ranch. La fête avait été superbe. Voilà, pour eux.

Maintenant, on va passer à moi et mes frères. Moi, j'avais reçu une moto pour mes seize ans. Une belle moto offerte par ma mère, mon oncle Jazz et ma tante Rose. Mon grand-père avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque en la voyant. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'interdire de l'utiliser mais heureusement que ma mère sait le gérer. Au final, j'ai gardé ma moto. Je suis aussi dans l'équipe de football américain de mon lycée et je sorts avec Cécilia, une belle hispanique, douce et gentille. Mon grand-père et ma mère – depuis que je leur avais annoncé mon projet d'avenir – se chargeaient de m'apprendre à faire tourner la boutique. Tony, lui, a quinze ans, maintenant, il a prit du muscle dû au corvée du ranch mais il continue à être aussi insupportable. Il passe la plupart de son temps à lire, un peu comme ma mère. Il s'est même inscrit au club d'échec du lycée, c'était un petit intello qui était tout à fait capable de te péter le nez si tu l'embêtais. Jake a une grande passion pour les courses de voitures alors que Jalie adore dessiner. Ils étaient super et généralement, je devais m'assurer qu'ils ne détruisent pas la maison. La vie rêvée quoi.

Je rangeais le foin dans la grange tout en rigolant avec Tony. On y était depuis deux heures et je commençais à en avoir marre. Pourtant, je ne dis rien et continua sans un mot, sachant que mon petit frère n'attendait que ça pour se sauver. Ce devait être fait maintenant puisque ce week end, j'étais chez mon père. On finit enfin et je ne pus qu'être d'accord avec le « enfin » que lâcha mon frère. Tout à coup, la camionette de Jasper entra. Elle était remplit de foin. Ho non ! :

- C'est bon gamin, je m'en occupe. Files vite.

Oups, j'avais encore parlé à haut voix. Je remerciais mon oncle et filais avant que mon grand-père ne me voit. À coup sûr qu'il ne me laisserait pas filer, lui. Je rentrais dans la maison et m'apprêtais à monter dans ma chambre quand maman me vit. Elle portait Angéline qui ne cessait pas de pleurer et c'est sa voix qui m'arrêta alors que j'avais déjà le pied sur la première marche :

- Kayl ! Tu peux la prendre, ça fait des heures qu'elle pleure et j'ai des papiers très important à remplir.

Des papiers, mon oeil ! Elle voulait juste avoir la paix ! Je soupirais et m'avançais dans le salon. J'attrapais ma sœur et presqu'aussitôt ma mère disparut. Lâche ! Je berçais ma petite sœur en chuchotant :

- Chut, chut, bébé, chut...

Je continuais pendant un moment. Elle était à l'âge où ces dents sortaient, elle avait mal. Je cherchais comment la faire arrêter de pleurer et je me souviens de quelque chose :

- Attends, chut, je sais...

Je continuais de la bercer en lui tapotant les fesses tout en cherchant dans la pièce, le jouet qui la ferait taire. Mais où était-il ? Put... Flûte ! Antony entra dans le salon, un air ennuyé collé sur le visage lorsqu'il me grogna :

- Tu veux pas la faire taire, j'ai des devoirs à faire.

- Je vais ce que je peux mais je trouve pas son jouet.

- Maman l'a jeté hier, tu te rappelles pas, les jumeaux s'étaient amusées avec les ciseaux dessus.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, mince.

- Navré, vieux.

- Mets de la musique, ça devrait couvrir le bruit des pleurs.

Tony hocha la tête et disparut rapidement. Je me remis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Soudain, j'eus une idée. Oui, pourquoi pas, ça marchait bien avec les jumeaux. Je soupirais et m'approchais du piano. Faîtes que ça marche, pitié. Je m'assis sur le banc et en la calant dans le berceau de mon bras, je me mis à jouer « une chanson douce » d'une seule main. Je jouais doucement évidemment, je n'avais qu'une main. Au début, il ne se passa rien, Angéline continua à pleurer mais petit à petit, ces pleures se calmèrent, ces cris s'espacèrent et finalement elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement et le sourire me vint aux lèvres.

* * *

Voilà, il vous a plu ? Si vous n'aimez pas le bond dans le temps, dîtes le moi, je pourrais vous mettre des épisodes de son enfance à la fin des chapitres, du genre le maraige de Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Alice.

Alors, une review ?


	6. Ma famille de dingue

Coucou me revoilà ^^ Alors d'abord, je voudrais dire un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé un review et qu'à partir de maintenant je vais commencé à repondre aux reviews.

Patou : Merci, bien sur que vous serez tout ce qui s'est passé entre les parents, je ne sais pas duquel du parle celui de Kayl ou celui d'Anthony mais tout de façon dans un des prochains chapitres on saura pourquoi le père à Anthony est parti et deux ou trois chapitres maximum, vous saurez pourquoi Kayl ne connaisait pas son près avant ces dix ans. 

_Je jouais doucement évidemment, je n'avais qu'une main. Au début, il ne se passa rien, Angéline continua à pleurer mais petit à petit, ces pleures se calmèrent, ces cris s'espacèrent et finalement elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement et le sourire me vint aux lèvres. _

Je montais doucement les marches pour ne pas la réveiller puis je la déposais dans son lit. Je la couvris, bien rapproché son doudou qui était une de mes chemises à carreau. J'en étais fier, _son_ doudou était _ma_ chemise. Je l'embrassais de loin, pas question de la réveiller. J'attrapais l'interphone de bébé et sortis. J'atteins enfin ma chambre où après avoir jeté l'interphone sur mon bureau en vrac, je me jetais sur le lit. Ha, que c'était bon ! Allongé sur le ventre, je pris quelques minutes de paix. Je savais qu'après je devrais faire mes devoirs mais l'envie n'y était pas.

Soudainement, ma porte s'ouvrit en grand et un seau d'eau se vida sur moi et le lit. Je me redressais sec et je criais aussitôt :

- Je vais vous tuer !

Jake et Jalie se sauvèrent en courant, riant à pleine dent. JE vais les tuer, l'eau est glacé. Je vois même un glaçon sur le sol. Je sors de mon lit, complètement trempé, et je me lançais à leur poursuite. Je les rattrapais dans le salon où maman lisait un livre, en nous voyant débarquer, elle cria :

- Stop !

Mes frères s'arrêtèrent à une distance raisonnable de moi. Je m'arrêtais aussi. J'étais en rogne, je serrais les poings pour ne pas les frapper. Maman demanda :

- Qu'ont-ils encore fait ?

- Ils m'ont jetés un seau d'eau glacé dessus.

- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'ils portaient un seau.

Bravo, Einstein ! Attends, je rêve où maman est en train de rire ! Pitié, aidez-moi, je vis dans une famille de fou ! Maman me regarde et son rire se brise :

- Quoi ? Avoue que c'est drôle !

- Hilarant, ironise-je en regardant maman.

Elle me sourit gentiment et me dit que je devrais aller nettoyer les dégâts avant de partir chez mon père. Je soupire et remonte après un passage à la cuisine. Je retirais les draps et les jetais dans un coin de ma chambre. Je soulevais le matelas et la posais contre le mur près de la fenêtre ouverte. J'attrapais les draps et allai les étendre dehors. Une fois ma besogne faite, je montais dans ma chambre. J'attrapais l'interphone de ma sœur et descendit le donner à ma mère. Quand l'eut en main, elle me regarda avant de se moquer :

- Tu es encore fâché ?

- Tu ne leurs dis jamais rien, ils passent leur temps à faire les idiots et tu ne dis rien ! À la limite, tu leurs dis que c'est pas bien ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Si Anthony ou moi, on aurait fait ça tu nous aurais engueulé pendant des heures.

- Je sais mais c'est différent.

- Pourquoi ? Hein ? Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vu l'autre père ! Moi, non plus, je le connaissais pas !

- Ça suffit ! Tonna la voix de pépé.

Je ne tentais même pas d'argumenter avec pépé, ça ne servait à rien. Il fallait obéir ou prendre le risque de s'en prendre une. Je tournais les talons et remontais à grands pas dans ma chambre. Je claquais la porte et fonçais taper dans le mur à côté. Aie ! La douleur me prit aussitôt ! Mais au moins j'étais calme. Je mis des affaires dans mon sac à dos et descendis, la nuit était tombé, il était dix-neuf heures et je devais allé chez mon père. Je dis au revoir à tout mes frères, embrassais le front à Angéline, saluais mon grand-père et sortis. Je montais sur ma moto, démarrais et partis.

J'étais toujours en colère contre maman mais arrivé au bout de l'allée, je fis demi-tour et rentrais au salon. J'y trouvais ma mère les larmes aux yeux. Je m'excusais, la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur le front. J'avais une règle d'or que mon oncle Jasper m'avait transmise : Ne jamais partir fâché ! Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Après avoir consolé ma mère, je repartis. Maintenant, je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessé après tout ce n'était pas si grave. Je marmonnais un insulte et relevais la tête. Mince, le feu ! Je freinai sec et m'aperçus que j'étais déjà en ville. Je m'inquiétais légèrement de mon inattention puis j'en ris, il ne n'était rien arrivé.

Arrivé devant la maison de mon père, je rangeais la moto sous le porche. Je retirais mon casque et montais les marches. La maison n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il l'avait acheté. Mon père avait ces petites habitudes, des habitudes de vieille. Je souris et croisai mon père dans le couloir. Il me prit dans ces bras comme tout les vendredis soirs, un week end sur deux. Il me regarda et me fit :

- Tu es en retard.

Le ton n'était pas cassant, ni autoritaire. Il était simplement inquiet. Ah, mon père, l'éternel inquiet. Je lui souris à peine :

- Je me suis disputé avec maman en partant.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Je sais.

De tout façon, mon père défendait toujours ma mère. Des fois, je me demandais même comment ces deux-là n'étaient toujours pas ensemble. Ils s'aimaient, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je savais que ma mère avait souffert à cause de lui mais quand même elle gâchait sa vie en ignorant cet amour. Il suffisait de regarder leur vie amoureuse, elle n'était pas stable, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Petit, je ne croyais pas aux âmes sœurs mais en voyant mes parents, on était forcé de reconnaître que ça existait. C'est un peu comme si on te mettait le véritable père noël sous les yeux et qu'on affirmait qu'il n'était pas là. C'était stupide, ouais.

Mon père avait disparut dans la cuisine et moi, j'étais dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, au calme. La musique classique s'élevait de ma chaine et je regardais le plafond, il faudrait que je me venge des jumeaux mais discrètement sinon ma mère allait encore râlé. Je souris en entendant la voix de mon père, il criait depuis la cuisine :

- Cécilia, vient manger ce soir ?

Je descendis en vitesse, en entrant dans la cuisine, je crains le pire mais je vis qu'on avait de la chance, ce soir, chinois à emporter. Mon père ne savait pas cuisiner, il ratait tout ces plats alors. Je lui souris et répondis :

- Non, je la rejoindrais au bas de son immeuble après manger.

- Tu vas jouer à Roméo et Juliette ? Me demanda-il, taquin.

- Papa, c'est quoi ces références de filles ? Me moquais en m'asseyant sur une table de travail.

- Ta mère adorait cette histoire, laissa-t-il échapper.

D'un coup, l'ambiance devient lourde, le silence se fut glaciale. On ne parlait jamais de maman parce que ça finissait toujours comme ça, ce silence. C'était à ça aussi que je voyais que mes parents s'aimaient toujours, c'était à ce silence que je le reconnaissait. Je me forçais à sourire puis à rire :

- Ho mais elle l'aime toujours, en ce moment, elle la lit à Angéline. On mange, j'ai la dalle, moi.

- À table, morfale !

Ce qui est bien avec le chinois à emporter c'est qu'on a pas besoin de mettre la table. On dévora le repas, enfin, je le dévorais puis filais retrouver Cécilia. Ma soirée se passa au pied de l'immeuble de ma copine à se bécoter en regardant les étoiles. Je les lui nommais dès qu'elle me les montrait. Mon oncle Jasper et ma tante Rose me les avait apprise enfant lors de nos nombreux feu de camps. Je la ramenais jusqu'à la porte, l'embrassais rapidement puis rentrer vers minuit à la maison.

Mon père jouait du piano lorsque j'entrais. J'allais jusqu'à la salle de musique et lui annonçais que j'étais rentré. Je me mis au lit, immédiatement, et m'endormis au son du piano. Mon rêve fut horrible, je voyais le visage en larmes de ma mère, encore et encore. Je me réveillais encore plus tôt que d'habitude, il était quatre heures du matin. Sachant que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir, je me levais et allais prendre une douche puis je descendis boire mon bol de lait. Après quoi, je fus d'attaque pour mes devoirs. Je les finis vers 7H.

Mon père et moi, nous passâmes la journée à la maison, à se regarder des films et à jouer de la musique. Le dimanche se passa de la même façon avec en plus Cécilia. Je rentrais chez moi, le dimanche soir avec une surprise pour ma mère. Je montais les marches du ranch, le sourire aux lèvres. Angéline pleurait encore. Dans le salon, je souris railleur en regardant ma mère se débattre d'avec Ange. Elle me regarda et me dit :

- Si tu crois pouvoir faire mieux.

- Je pense.

Ma mère me regarda soupçonneuse. Je foulais dans mon sac à dos et en sortit le jouet qui nous apporterait une paix relative. Des clés à mâchonner. Je le sortis de son emballage et le donnais à Angéline qui commença à le mordre. Ma mère me regarda avec un air de soulagement. Je souris et montais dans ma chambre. J'aimais ma famille même si elle était plutôt tiré à quatre épingles. Avouez que vous ne connaissez pas beaucoup de famille où les cinq enfants ont trois pères différents, où les oncles et tantes maternelles sont mariés avec ceux paternelles, où la mère lit une pièce de théâtre classique en guise de berceuse à sa fille de six mois. Alors ? Je m'en doutais bien.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Maintenant, il y a un épisode de l'enfance de Kayl, pas important pour la suite de l'histoire mais que j'aime bien, c'est la rencontre de Kayl et Anthony avec leurs nouveaux petits frères.

* * *

POV Kayl, dix ans

On est à l'hôpital, moi, Tony et papa. Tatie Lili, elle voulait v'nir mais papa, il a dit que c'était trop tôt. J'ai encore compris, c'est nul d'être un enfant, tu comprends jamais rien. Là, on marche dans le couloir, Tony y tombe, il vient de trébucher sur son pieds. Je ris, papa, il l'aide à se relever. La chambre à maman est au bout du couloir. Je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent, mes petits frères. Ça va être cool de m'occuper d'eux ! J'espère que maman voudra bien.

Ha, on est devant la porte, papa nous dit qu'il attend là, que ce sera mieux. Je hausse les épaules de toute façon, on m'explique jamais, à moi. Je prends la main à Tony et pousse la porte. Maman est dans un lit, elle sourit et tend ces bras. Je lâche la main à Tony et on court sauter sur le lit avant de la prendre dans nos bras. Tony lâche d'une petite voix :

- Tu m'as fait peur, maman.

- Je suis désolée mon chéri, je ne voulais pas. Papi m'a dit qu'Alice vous avez pris chez elle, ça a été ? Elle a été gentille ? Vous avez été sage ?

- Ho oui, tu savais que Kayl, il avait un papa...

Maman sursaute, elle a l'air gêné mais Tony se tait pas, il continue :

- ... et ben, il en a un. Il est sympa, son papa mais il moins marrant que Tonton Emmett. Ho et y a Malicia, elle est trop géniale.

Maman ne comprend plus rien, je le vois parce qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Elle embrasse le front à Tony, elle lui dit un c'est bien. Elle me regarde et demande :

- Kayl ?

- Oui, maman. Quand papi et toi êtes parti, tatie Lili nous a emmené en ville. Là-bas, elle a une grande maison avec tonton Emmett et mon papa. Elle nous montrait une chambre pour dormir. Après on jouait et j'ai rencontré mon papa. Il est plutôt gentil, il fait du piano lui aussi, même qu'il connaissait ta berceuse par cœur. Tatie Alice, elle a une fille, Malicia, elle a l'âge de Tony et ils ont arrêté de parler tout les deux, c'était horrible. On a été sage, j'ai aidé tatie Lili a faire la cuisine.

- C'est bien mes chéris. Qui c'est qui vous a emmené ?

- C'est papa.

- Ha et il est où là ?

- Il est parti faire un tour, il a dit que c'était bien mieux si rentrait pas.

- Bon mais ils sont où ?

Maman rit, je souris, Tony est pas très patient. Elle nous montre de berceau de plastique à côté du lit. Ils sont mignons, tout petit, mais très mignon. Ils ont une touffe de cheveux sur la tête. Ils dorment, je suis grand frère.

- Mais ils sont tout petit ? S'écrie Tony.

Il est vraiment bête c'lui-là. Maman sourit et répond :

- Ils sont vraiment tout petit mais ils grandiront, un jour.

* * *

Voilà, ce coup-ci c'est vraiment fini ^^ Dîtes moi si ça vous a plu ?


	7. Ma cousine et ces idées

Voilà, voilà alors une grand merci aux Reviews, elles font très plaisir, un énorme merci à Galswinthe qui a accepté de corrigé mes fautes, et pardon pour ne le poster que maintenant mais il y a eu un problème avec l'ordinateur, ça ne marchait plus.

* * *

Je préparais le repas avec ma mère et l'on mangea dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Par un malheureux hasard, le verre de Jalie se renversa, mouillant les jumeaux. Je crois que ma mère et mon grand-père ont compris mais je ne reçus aucun blâme. Aussi, je fis comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, je n'allais pas chercher à être puni. Le lendemain, dans la cours, j'avais rejoins Samuel et nous discutions tranquillement. Quand tout à coup, horreur des horreurs, ma cousine et mon frère apparurent devant nous. Nous étions assis sur un muret, aussitôt je sautais derrière en criant :

- Sam, Sam, protège-moi, au secours, revoilà les monstres !

Sam explosa de rire pendant que Malicia marmonnait quelque chose du genre « Et le pire, c'est qu'il se croit drôle ! ». Je ricanais et appuyant mes coudes sur le muret, je demandais :

- Bon, vous voulez quoi, les nains ?

- J'suis pas naine ! s'écria aussitôt Malicia qui ne fessait que deux bonnes têtes de moins que moi.

- Cissy, la rappela à l'ordre mon frangin.

- Oui, oui, ça va, j'y viens. Vous ne trouvez pas que votre mère et Edward se comportent comme deux gamins puceaux.

- Malicia, m'offusquais-je, si ta mère t'entendait, elle me tuerait !

- Oh, ça va, fait pas ta vierge effarouchée ! dit ma cousine en perdant patience.

Je ricanais rapidement avant de la ramener sur terre :

- Bon et alors ?

- Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se charge de jouer les bonnes œuvres. (ou les entremetteurs)

Je me redressais, le sourire montant aux lèvres, je sautais par-dessus le muret pour passer mon bras autour des épaules de ma cousine. Depuis, le temps que j'attendais ce moment. Je savais que ma tante Alice avait voulu essayer de jouer les marieuses mais ma mère lui avait rapidement interdit sous peine de ne plus jamais avoir le droit d'aller chez eux. Du coup, la vie de mes parents n'avait fait que dérivé dans tous les sens. Je regardais ma cousine et mon frère, nous avions le même regard machiavélique. On se sourit simultanément et je demandais sournoisement :

- Alors, on fait quoi ?

- D'abord, il faudrait trouver une raison de les réunir, observa Anthony.

- Exact, remarqua Malicia, comment ?

- Y a l'anniv' à tatie Rose, dimanche prochain, ce serait le moment idéale de les amener à parler, non ? demandais-je.

- Bonne idée mais comment faire ? me signala Malicia.

- On pourrait les envoyer séparément chercher du champagne dans la cave de tonton Emmett, la porte bugger tout le temps, on n'aura qu'à l'aider un peu, ils seront obligés de se parler s'ils sont enfermés seuls dans une pièce close, proposa Anthony, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

- T'es trop fort, Tony, assura aussitôt Malicia.

- Pas mal, t'en pense quoi, Sam ? demandais-je à mon meilleur pote.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Sam c'est mon père !

- Navré, l'indien, alors t'en pense quoi, toi ?

- Je pense que si vous vous faîtes chopper, Bella va vous mettre en morceau, répondit-il avec son franc parler habituel.

- Alors, on n'a qu'à pas se faire attraper, conclut ma cousine, agacée par cette interruption inutile.

- Houlà, mec, méfie-toi, je crois qu'on a une mauvaise influence sur ta cousine, se moqua Samuel.

Je me mis à rire, suivit de Samuel. Ma cousine me jetait des regards noirs qui ne fessait qu'augmenter mon rire. Anthony se retenait à grand peine de rire. Finalement, après qu'elle eut tenté de nous expliquer qu'elle n'était pas aussi sage que ça, ne recevant en réponse que l'augmentation de nos rires, elle attrapa la manche d'Anthony et s'éloigna en affirmant que nous étions stupides. Lorsque nous nous calmâmes, la sonnerie retentit, je m'élançais pour aller en cours quand Samuel m'arrêta en mettant son bras sur mon torse :

- Sérieux, mec, vous faites pas chopper.

- T'inquiète, je gère. Si on les laisse faire, on va forcément se faire attraper. Je m'en charge, il n'y aura pas de soucis.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à demander, ce sera avec plaisir.

- Merci, mec, mais tu sais que ma tante ne supporte pas ta famille. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on accepte de vous inviter. Surtout si elle devine nos intentions, ma tante et mon oncle sont très protecteurs avec ma mère. En particulier, en ce qui concerne mon père.

- Bah, je disais ça comme ça.

- T'inquiète, on s'en sortira après tout, on ne part pas en guerre, on va juste enfermer deux adultes butés dans une même pièce.

Il me sourit, la deuxième sonnerie retendit. Nous étions en retard, nous ne nous dépêchions pas plus que ça, techniquement nous avions une bonne excuse, nous étions sensés être avec l'équipe à nous entraîner sauf que nous avions séché l'entraînement. J'imagine déjà l'engueulade de notre coach. Bah, on s'en remettrait tant qu'il n'appelle pas ma mère après je m'en fous un peu. Nous étions en philosophie, depuis plus d'une heure et il en restait encore une. Je regardais ma montre une énième fois, ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas la philo mais la leçon sur le temps était vraiment compliqué et sérieusement pas super. Ma prof ne parlait que depuis une heure qu'elle avait déjà dit au moins cinquante fois paradoxe, nous avez expliqué quatre fois le paradoxe de Zénon d'Elée avant qu'on ne comprenne enfin.

Le soucis était surtout que j'avais la tête ailleurs, je réfléchissais à comment réaliser notre projet sans nous faire chopper. Sûr que l'on se ferait tordre par ma mère si elle apprenait que c'était nous. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur mon frère et encore moins sur ma cousine. Mon frère était très gentil mais pour mentir, il était nul quant à ma cousine, elle serait capable de rester derrière la porte pour pouvoir entendre la ''conversation'' qu'auraient mes parents. Il allait falloir qu'on se réunisse pour tout mettre au point. Oui, nous ferons ça.

Tout à coup, Samuel me tapa le bras, toute la classe me regardait, ma prof comprise. Mince, je m'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées, la prof continua à me regarder attendant une réponse. Un papier atterrit sur mes genoux, Samuel souriait, après un coup d'œil à mon papier, je me tournais vers la prof et lui donnais la réponse :

- Oui, oui, madame, j'ai compris le paradoxe de Zénon. En gros, Achille ne pourra jamais rattraper la tortue puisqu'elle aura toujours un pas de plus que lui.

- C'est un peu simplifié mais vous avez compris.

Dès qu'elle se fut éloignée et que la classe eut reprit sa petite conversation privée les uns avec les autres. Je me tournais vers Samuel et le remerciais d'un sourire. Il me donna une tape derrière la tête en disant :

- La prochaine fois, écoute le cours.

Je lui souris, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Quand il n'écoutait pas, je l'aidais et inversement.

* * *

Voilà, pour ce chapitre, le prochain sera la mise en place du plan, et ensuite, il y aura sans doute les explications entre Bella/Edward. maintenant un souvenir de l'enfance à Kayl, ça n'apporte rien de plus à l'histoire mais ça explique pourquoi le père à Anthony est parti sous les insultes et le canon du père à Bella.

**

* * *

**

**Kayl, dix ans.**

Je monte dans la voiture de Maman, les jumeaux sont là, à la maison depuis deux jours. Ils sont trop mignons mais Tony y avait raison, y font pas grand chose. Le paysage défile sous mes yeux, et bien vite, papi nous dépose devant l'école primaire. Il repart, je souris à Tony et le vois s'éloigner pour jouer avec les amis et moi, j'attends toujours devant l'école. Sammy, il est toujours en retard, sa maman part tôt le matin et son papa, il oublie souvent d'allumer le réveil. La cloche sonne, les élèves se rangent dans la cour. Je vois Samuel et son père arriver en courant. Je leurs fis signe de se dépêcher et tonton Sam prend Sammy dans ses grands bras et ils sont vite à côté de moi. On court jusqu'à notre rang et on fait comme si de rien n'était.

À la récré, on joue au baseball, enfin, on s'envoie une balle de baseball. Je vais lui demander pour le papa à Anthony, je suis sûr qu'il le sait. J'hésite encore et souris, je peux tout demander à Samuel, il l'a promit :

Hey ! Sammy ?

Ouais !

Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Oui.

Tes parents, ils savent pour le papa de Tony ? Ils savent pourquoi il est parti ? Tu le sais toi ?

Euh, maman et papa ne savent pas que j'ai écouté aux portes, alors c'est un secret.

Promis, juré, craché, je jure en crachant par terre.

D'accord mais c'est grave, ce qu'il a fait le papa à ton frère.

Il a fait quoi ?

C'est papa qui la vu, papa fermait le bar et il est passé dans le restaurant italien pour l'anniv' à maman. Il m'avait dit qu'il irait. Papa a vu le père à Tony, il était avec une dame et il lui faisait des bisous. Papa n'a rien dit mais quand il a dit à maman, ils sont allés voir ta maman. Ensuite, ils sont en colère, ça faisait deux mois qu'il faisait des bisous à la dame.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Papa a juste dit beaucoup d'insultes et maman, elle en a dit un. Tu te rends compte ma mère a dit un gros mot.

Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Je suis en colère, je ne comprends pas !

* * *

Ce coup-ci, c'est vraiment fini ^^

Une review ?


	8. Notre plan d'action

Et voilà ^^ C'est pour vous merci pour vos reviews ^^

* * *

Le soir, j'attendais avec Cécilia que mon frère arrive enfin. Je l'emmenais et le ramenais tous les jours, c'était plus pratique. On était en train de s'embrasser quand Anthony et Malicia arrivèrent ensemble. Ma cousine l'embrassa sur la joue, me fit signe de loin et se dirigea vers les bus. J'embrassais une dernière fois ma belle et démarrais, mon frère derrière moi. À la maison, nous fîmes nos tâches et je filais dans ma chambre. Trop tard ! Maman me vit et me demanda avec un grand sourire :

- Tu peux surveiller tes frères et sœur, je sors ce soir ?

- Maman, grinçais-je.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle innocemment.

- Rien, rien, marmonnais-je en regardant le sol.

Un message d'alerte venait d'apparaître devant mes yeux, ne jamais répondre quand elle prend cette voix-là ou sinon t'es bon pour une leçon de morale. D'ailleurs, ma mère me regarde avec un franc sourire. Elle se moque de moi et je le sais très bien. Je grognais encore pour la forme mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. Ma mère sortirait que je le veuille ou non. Après tout, je n'étais que son fils pas son père et pépé ne disait rien, lui.

La soirée se passa doucement malgré les bêtises de mes monstres de petits frères. Une demi-heure sur le fauteuil sans bouger les avait rapidement calmés. Le reste de la soirée fut calme, mon grand-père n'apparut qu'au repas, il le faisait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Il en faisait de moins en moins à la ferme et il allait de plus en plus chez Sue, sa probable petite amie. Finalement, je m'en étais bien tiré. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure rentra ma mère, elle n'avait pas fait de bruit en entrant.

Le week end arriva trop lentement à mon goût, Tony, Malicia et moi avions convenu de nous retrouver ce samedi pour mettre au point notre plan d'action. Évidemment pour le moment nous réfléchissions chacun de notre côté pour avoir plus d'idées samedi. Le coach n'avait pas prévenu ma mère mais nous avions eu droit, Samuel et moi, à une engueulade magistrale. Ensuite, je puis vous assurer que nous n'avions plus osé sécher un entraînement. Il nous avait menacé de nous virer de l'équipe ! Le sal... ! Suffit !

Le samedi arriva enfin et à la première heure alors que je nourrissais les bêtes, j'entendis la voix de ma mère s'élevait dans le calme de la ferme. Je souris, quelle impatiente, celle-là :

- Malicia, tu es bien matinale, ce matin ?!

- Oui, Bella, c'est qu'avec les garçons nous avions prévu de faire une ballade à cheval.

- Oh, c'est que les garçons dorment encore, répondit ma mère.

Ma cousine soupira fortement pour que je puisse l'entendre de la grange. Je m'essuyais rapidement les mains sur un chiffon sale. Je marchais si vide que j'en courrais presque, ma cousine se retourna vers moi. Son sourire s'élargit aussitôt et elle s'élança pour sauter dans mes bras. Je la rattrapais et la fis tourner pendant qu'elle éclatait de rire. À ma petite cousine comme je l'aimais ! Elle vint avec moi pendant que je m'occupais des bêtes mais elle ne m'aida pas beaucoup. Malicia n'aimait pas ça, elle n'était vraiment pas une fermière, elle était une fille du Nord.

Tony descendit enfin et nous rejoignit. Nous prîmes les chevaux et nous allâmes nous ''promener''. En réalité, nous ne sommes pas allés bien loin, à la rivière de mon enfance. Nous nous y assîmes et Malicia commença aussitôt avec une excitation palpable :

- Alors, alors ? Vous avez des idées ?

- D'abord, je pense que le plus gros travail de préparation sera avec notre mère. Mon père l'aime toujours, ce n'est pas un secret.

- Maman en veut à ton père, Kill, c'est ça le problème. Ton père a fait quelque chose que maman ne lui pardonne pas et Edward n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire le premier pas pour engager la conversation, observa Tony.

- Je sais ce que nous allons faire, je travaille tonton au corps pendant que vous vous chargez de mettre votre mère dans de meilleurs conditions envers tonton.

- Pas bête et pour le jour J, nous ferons comment ? demanda Tony.

- Ça, je sais, écoutez bien, je ne tiens pas à répéter… commençais-je.

* * *

Kayl, dix ans.

Super ! Ce soir, je vais chez mon papa ! Y aura Malicia ! Et tonton ! Et tatie ! Et Tony râle parce qu'il vient pas ! Je suis trop content ! J'attends dans le salon, je balance mes pieds sous ma chaise. J'ai trop hâte, tonton Emmett, il est trop marrant ! Maman vérifie encore mon sac. C'est la sixième fois qu'elle le fait. Elle me sourit doucement :

- Tu seras sage, là bas. Tu ne feras pas de bêtises. Tu écouteras bien ce qu'Edward te dira. Tu ne les embêteras pas et tu te montrera serviable.

- Maman ça fait trois fois que tu me le dis, j'ai compris.

- Désolée, je suis juste un peu stressée, c'est la première fois que tu pars le soir.

- C'est pas vrai, je vais souvent dormir chez Sammy, je proteste.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil.

- Et pourquoi ? je demande.

- Tu vas chez ton père, je veux juste que tu sois un gentil garçon, qu'il ne vienne pas me reprocher de t'avoir mal élevé.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Maman est devenu folle. Je la regarde, ma tête se penche à droite :

- Je suis déjà allé chez papa.

- Ce n'était pas pareil, voyons, je… tu…

- Dring ! La porte sonne, papa est là, je cours ouvrir, papa et maman se salue de la tête et papa me regarde. J'embrasse maman et je sors, maman me crie depuis la porte :

- Je t'aime Soit Sage !

- Oui, maman, je hurle.

Papa rigole, je le pousse un peu et il me pose la main sur la tête. On monte dans sa Volvo grise argent et il démarre. Je vais chez papa ! Je regarde par la vitre arrière, la ferme s'éloigne, maman est sur le porche. Je crois qu'elle me manque déjà.

* * *

Et vila ^^ Prochain chapitre, la conversation Edward/Bella


End file.
